Reunion of Hearts
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Ziva arrives at work she fails to expect the two visitors of which are there! Smiles, and tears. An emotional reunion of hearts after hurt of a crime by the director of Mossad. AU.


AUTHORS NOTE ::

I could not resist writing this, after once again reading "Ziva David DiNozzo"'s introduction to roleplay with "Ana David". It flashed up a 'video' in my head of what could possibly happen in various ways and I figured I would post something. I have a few stories to write up, type and post because my head is going to begin to overflow if I don't get things published soon!

CHAPTER ONE ::

Ziva walked into the bullpen, humming softly to herself, at the same time she usually did, 0600, not expecting to see anyone else there. She stopped, surprised as she saw someone standing in the middle of the bullpen, her back facing towards the elevator. She appeared to be staring into space and had not heard Ziva come in.

Can I help you? Ziva asked politely.

The woman gasped and spun around and Ziva felt like she was looking into a mirror.

Can I help you? she asked again.

It felt like her world was being spun out of control. She surely could not be looking into the face of her little sister. Could she?

Sarah was five years old, she was hidden by Ana, she clung to her, with her head on the elder Israeli's shoulder, only her legs were visible to Ziva, as Sarah was inside Ana's jacket, whispering with her. She was calling her 'Ima'. Not knowing any different. (She had been raised from aged 10 months as Ana's daughter, after Eli snatched her from Ziva's comforting and safe embrace.

Ana cradled the child close to her chest in a very protective motion as she turned around to face her elder sister, she remained silent and simply smiled at her older sister.

Ziva watched the other woman closely, as the woman's Israeli army issued jacket moved slightly, and the legs hanging out of her jacket moved into much easier view, "Achoti?" she whispered in disbelief, as she moved gradually closer to the curly haired woman, "Could it be really you?" she asked in shock as she touched Ana's cheek gently.

Ana nodded, "Of course it's me, Zee" she said grinning, and shifted the child to a more comfortable position.

Ziva's eyes went down again to the lump underneath her sister's jacket, "And... this is?"

Ana smiled, and opened her jacket slightly to reveal a mass of curls, that matched both Ziva and Ana's ( or as Ana was known as; Thalia David - she changed her name after Eli David attempted to 'remove' her.)

Ziva watched curious, as a little head popped up, with a bright smile and shining blue eyes (That matched Gibbs). She snuggled into Ana and smiled happily, as Ana spoke to her sister; "This, is Sarah" she said softly to Ziva

Sarah grinned happily and kissed Ana's cheek, "Mommy? Why we here?" she asked her softly, and childishly as she watched her 'mother'  
with wide eyes

The oldest Israeli's eyes filled up with salty tears, as she watched HER daughter calling someone else 'Mommy'. Ana saw this and opened her jacket fully to reveal the child to her sister and to also move close to Ziva, she hugged her and sandwhiched the little girl in between them carefully.

Sarah looked up at the two women and didn't understand, nor did she hear her 'mother' whisper to her 'aunt'. She frowned and clung to Ana tightly.

Ana whispered to Ziva, "She was 10 months old when they handed her to me, she was scared and had no idea where she was. Eli gave me a choice, I could raise her as my own, or she would be given away to another family. I couldn't let him take her, I knew we would find you in the end. WOuld you like to hold her?"

Ziva nodded and kissed Ana's cheek, "Toda" she said softly, thanking her sister in Hebrew, it did not have to be spoken that it was for saving her baby girl and giving the child what she herself did not have the chance to give her.

Ana smiled, "An Lo Dovar", she said softly and leant softly onto Ziva's desk, holding the little girl, "This is your birth mom, sweetie, she was the one that brought you into this world" she whispered softly

Sarah looked up at Ana, and then looked at Ziva, before looking back, "I thought you were my mommy" she said confused, in a pouty way that gave the impression she was about to cry.

Ziva stepped forward, "She is sweetie, she raised you.. but I carried you in my belly sweetie" she said softly and traced her hand through the little girl's hair.

Sarah looked up at her, "So I have two mommies?" she asked softly, as she watched the dark brown eyes of the NCIS agent.

Ncis agent David hugged the little girl and tugged her into her lap, setting herself down on the floor as she cradled her child close to her heart, "I love you, my princess" she said softly to the little curly haired girl

Sarah snuggled in, suckling her thumb, "I love you too Ima" she said softly, as Ana knelt beside them watching.

Gibbs watched on from behind them, and then cleared his throat, he knew of Sarah but had been told she was not known to be dead or alive, he knelt down beside his wife and kissed her on the head, "Is this our Sarah?" he asked in a whisper, running his hand through Sarah's hair as she slept

Ziva nodded with teary eyes, "Sure is, shes our princess" she said softly as she squeezed her sisters hand

Everything would be okay, because now they had eachother, and they were safe in the Us of A. The place where dreams come true. 


End file.
